


Angel

by fzckingdeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad Dean Winchester, You're dead, and no gender so live long and fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzckingdeanwinchester/pseuds/fzckingdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You died on a hunt and Dean visits your grave giving his last words to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is your name  
> y/f/c is your fave colour  
> y/f/s is your fave song

„God dammit Y/N. How many times have I told you to not sacrifice yourself for me? “

 

Dean stood at your grave holding your favourite flowers in his hands. He closed his eyes trying to stop him from crying but tears fell down his cheeks, you were together for nearly four years and even when he had the Mark of Cain you never gave up on him.

  
“I just don’t know what to do without you, how am I supposed to go on? I haven’t slept in days not wanting to dream about you and then waking up in a cold bed alone. You were my only love, I just c-can’t…”

 

 

  
With that he broke down falling on his knees and crying terribly, his hands griping the flowers like his life would depend on. He had so many plans, he wanted to marry you he even had bought the ring, a small silver ring with a y/f/c stone on the top, just living the apple pie life he always wanted inside. And now you were gone and he had promised you to let dead stay dead.

  
“Remember that time when we were in Vegas? I wish I had married you there, we were so drunk and you nearly punched the bartender because she winked at me. Whenever I close my eyes I see your smile you gave me when we first met, I knew it since then that you had to be by my side forever. You wore your favourite black jeans and your AC/DC shirt, I remember each hair colour you ever had and every “I love you” you said to me. I remember your kisses and your smell, I loved it how you talked about your dog and how you took had always a picture of him in your wallet. I am so sorry. I should have protected you. I am sure Cas got you into heaven, please wait for me until I come to you, I won’t ever forget my first and only love.”

  
He laid the flowers down and stood up and wiped the tears from his face going back to his impala. Inside was Sam waiting giving him a sad understanding look. Dean just sat down started driving and turned y/f/s on looking into the sunset his thoughts still by you and your smile.

And he would forever because he loves you and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is supposed to be just thoght it would be hot to see a sad dean well now i am sad and i keep hearing "angel" from the good old robbie, i dont even listen to his music wtf, leave a kudos or comment would make my day ^-^


End file.
